


Focus On Me

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Series: Don't say a word, I understand. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hinata has a panic attack, Kageyama comforts him, Lil bit of angst?, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sensory Overload, Sharing Headphones, Sleeping Together, They almost kiss???, Well multiple, fluff mainly, sleepy Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed to last forever - that one minute forty seven seconds (Hinata needed something to focus on) - it took for the teams to bow to each other, Hinata's making his chest burn, and for him to excuse himself. </p><p>***</p><p>Tbh idk what this is really, but Hinata has a panic attack and after a while (long while) Kageyama finds him and helps him but basically fluff and I'm sorry, I guess. But trigger for panic attacks and sensory overload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this because I had a night of really bad panic attacks and several days of sensory overload and needed to focus on something because I was in Cyrpus and couldn't handle it all too well and needed to focus on something, but I left it unfinished for a few days and just finished so thought I may as well post, enjoy I guess. ((Also what is with so many tags, am I right??? Sorry, I'm a loser...))

It was the middle of a game when Hinata noticed his breathing increase in the rare way he was familiar with. He knew what was happening, and was sort of glad that he knew it was coming; that way he can work out the best way to hide it, maybe. 

(Though, he knew, he couldn't really hide it all that well off the court, at least he could pass it off as tiredness for just a minute while the match finished.) 

Honestly, he wasn't sure what caused it. All he knew was that he jumped, spiked and then his chest was tight in the way it was sometimes. He was sure, however, that it wasn't from exertion. That didn't change that he was in the middle of a match, only the second round of this years preliminaries, and his chest was tight and his breathing becoming worse. 

His energy levels were dropping quicker than usual, like always when this happened, but it certainly didn't help that it was the middle of a match where he had to spike often. 

As he landed he winced slightly, not liking the sound of his feet landing, or the vibrations beneath his feet. Even the slight redness of his palm, that he would usually revel in seeing, made him feel a slight churning - different to his pre-game sickness, in a way that was worse. 

When he saw what point difference was left, he sighed internally at the relief. One point. Just one point more, then he could go find a quieter place where he could focus on his breathing. Just one more point and he could go find another place to sit and let his body relax for five minutes before he had to get back on the bus. Just five more minutes until he could simply be alone. 

Once his hand smacked the ball in a final last ditch attempt to score just one more point before his body would, most likely, give out, despite already being in the lead by three and winning the last set, with Tanaka being just as easy to score the point, he started to get restless. 

There was an applause, lots of it, which Hinata didn't like. But he smiled, as brightly as he could at this point. It was too loud, Noya right beside his ear - yelling something about winning? There was too much movement - he could feel the vibrations from each persons clapping, from the much-too-hard pat on the back he got from Tanaka. 

It seemed to last forever - that one minute forty seven seconds (Hinata needed something to focus on) - it took for the teams to bow to each other, Hinata's making his chest burn, and for him to excuse himself. 

He knew when he looked at Ennoshita that he saw the tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes, but he didn't mention it, so why should he?

As soon as he was passed the door, nobody was around with still watching the teams, or having already left. So he don't feel so bad as he let his tears fall freely, and his limbs sag as he gripped his uniform shirt, letting his breathing stutter and become eratic as he walked to the bathroom. 

He felt his limbs shake, the vibrations only causing him more annoyance as he clenched his fist tighter into his uniform. Being in the bathroom only served to increase his panic - it being too warm, stuffy, smelling strongly of a body spray that had since turned stale because of the heat. 

Flicking the tap up and twisting it to the cold side using a single finger was one thing, it felt like a whole other to cup his hands together to splash his face with the water. Sweat was mixing with tears as he cried still; ragged breathing turning to hiccuping somewhere along the way as he watched the water run. 

Still not having cleaned the sweat from his face, his body still managed to jumped into action when he heard multiple people walk through the first door, almost running into the cubical behind him and locking it, sitting cross legged on the seat, as they walked through the second, laughing too loudly that Hinata put his hands over his ears to block it out.

Then he realised he was probably making too much noise with his hicupping, and used one hand to cover his mouth and moving his shoulder so that it bloked out the noise still. 

As far as he could tell, through the muffled noises of his hands, they were laughing, and talking about the game they just played. Hinata couldn't tell what team they were from, but slowly removed his head from his shoulder when he thought they were gone. 

Then his hand when he was sure of it. He was about to unlock the door until both doors slammed open in short succession, causing him to jump and cover his ears as "Hinata?!" was practically yelled. Thinking logically, which Hinata was far past now, Kageyama, he recognised the voice, probably wasn't yelling. In fact, he didn't yell at Hinata so much lately, it made him feel better.

"Hinata?" Was that concern in Kageyama's voice? Hinata would probably make fun of him at any other time - but not now. Not when his breathing was stuttering once more and his hands were pressed into his ears so much it was beginning to hurt. "Hinata, I know you're there." Kageyama said, at least Hinata thinks he said, poking his foot into the back of Hinata's ankle lightly through the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. 

"I'll be out in a minute, just go back to the bus." Hinata says, his voice tight and cracking several times. He fails to hide the yelp that comes out when Kageyama hits the door, not liking the way it vibrated on his back, instead jumping forward to sit back on the toilet seat. 

Kageyama banged on the door twice more before walking away. Hinata waited another moment before slowly unfolding one leg and setting it firmly on the floor, taking a deep breath, letting it out, and placing the other one down. His knees felt weak, so he moved one hand, quickly wiped away more tears before steadying himself with his hand on the wall. 

All he could hear was the hum of the air-con in the ear without his hand pressed against it. He removed his other hand and reached for some toilet paper, wiping his eyes, nose and cheeks. Even having to dab at his neck a little. 

Then he turned the lock on the door, flinching at the squeek that the old metal makes, before opening the door, gripping the handle for a moment too long as he stepped out, moving to grip the edge of his jersey. 

His other hand is still steadying himself, but when he lets go to move the short distance from the door to the sink, he feels his knees buckle beneath him. As he's about to hit the floor, his arms are caught and he's held upright by strong arms. 

"Dumbass Hinata." Kageyama whispers, not in a mean way like it used to be - more like a fond why-are-you-such-an-idiot? way. "Focus on me." he says, turning Hinata around and gently pushing him backwards until he was leaning against the sinks. So he does. 

He moves his hands so they cling to Kageyama instead and he listens to his breathing trying to match his easy breaths. His breathing hitches and stutters and he listens to the sounds they make. He rubs the material of Kageyama's uniform between his fingers, feeling the slight wetness of it from the sweat of playing. He looks at the inky blackness of the uniform, white and red just on the outskirt of his vision as he leans forward and places his forehead on Kageyama's chest. 

Seemingly automatic, Kageyama moves his hand to brush through Hinata's shaggy hair. Hinata can't help but think that he should really get it cut, and voices it when he gets some breath back despite it being muffled by Kageyama, who hums thoughtfully before saying "I don't think so, it suits you." 

"But I'll have to start tying it up for practice." he says. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Kageyama chuckles momentarily, stopping when Hinata tenses in his arms. 

"I've never heard you laugh." Hinata states, a little in awe. 

"What? Yes you have." Kageyama says, eyebrows scrunching together. 

"No, I've heard you laugh at people - that creepy evil one that makes you seem like a villain - but never properly laugh at anything." Hinata tells him. 

"Well then you're a miracle worker or something, but come on. You've been here for twenty minutes or so now. Everybody will be on the bus." Kageyama tells him, releasing him but keeping one arm around him for support, which he takes easily, leaning his whole body into Kageyama's side. 

"I'm tired." Hinata mumbles, facing inward to Kageyama's arm as they walk. 

"I know," Kageyama whispers gently, kissing the top of his head lightly. "but once we're on the bus then you can sleep." Despite the promise, Hinata begins to drag his limbs, them becoming a dead-weight to himself. 

"'M tired now, though." Hinata says, yawning too. Kaggeyama sighed and easily scooped Hinata into his arms, ignoring the protests of his aching limbs at the extra weight. 

Ennoshita was waiting for them in front of the bus with a small smile on his face, and nodding as he let Kageyama up and getting on himself, walking to the back to sit with Tanaka and Nishinoya while Kageyama sat somewhere near the front, putting Hinata beside the window before sitting down himself and putting his headphones in. 

Hinata drooling against his shoulder was nothing new, so it didn't bother him, so much, when Hinata started to this time. Instead he could only look down at him with a small smile. The one that only Hinata saw, and seemed to smile brighter from seeing. It doesn't "make people want to run for the hills" according to Hinata, like when he tries to force a smile. 

At least Hinata is honest about it. 

Hinata mumbles something in his sleep, also not really unusual for Kageyama now, and moves closer to Kageyama, forcing him to put his arm around Hinata's shoulders so it doesn't become numb when they get back. (A mistake he made once a vowed to never make again.) "...so nice." Hinata says sleepily, after several more minutes of incoherant mumbling. Another minute has him blinking at Kageyama with owlish eyes and soft, but exhausted, smile on his face. 

Kageyama can only blink back, moving his hand to pause the music coming through his headphones. "Can I have one?" Hinata asks quietly, pointing weakly to the headphones.

'Where are yours?" He asks back, knowing he'll give him one regardless, like all other times when Hinata isn't as tired as now - usually having enough energy for the entire team still. 

"In my bag - too much effort." Hinata tells him, moving his body with Kageyama's help so he's sat on Kageyama's lap, easier to use the headphones (even though usually Hinata stays in his seat still). Kageyama places it in the ear not resting between his shoulder and chest, turning the volume down so that Hinata can still sleep if he wants to. 

He locks his arms around Hinata's waist, keeping him in place easier, leaning his head back. He looks down when Hinata cracks an eye open and says quietly "You're so nice Kageyama, really good friend." Kageyama starts to blush, only for it to be increased when Hinata kisses the corner of his mouth - using the remainder of his strength before promptly thumping his head back between Kageyama's chest and shoulder with a "I'll confess later." before sleeping soundly for the remainder of the trip back to school. Kageyama stared down at Hinata for several minutes as his heart rate increased uil it felt like a blur of motions, eyes beginning to sting from not blinking, unable to stop the redness of his face while doing so. Instead of trying to stop it he sighed and rested his chin on top of Hinata's heaad before closinh his eyes for the remainder of the trip.

Kageyama calls Hinata's mom, using Hinata's phone, for her to pick him up while he sleeps in his arms still when they get back to school. Sleeping with Hinata's face pressed into his neck with arms wound tightly around his neck, too, just enough so he didn't suffocate, because Hinata's mom insisted he stay the night so he didn't have to go back home, and his mom gave permission.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, leave w/e you want, come talk to me at melody-of-darkness or something, I love talking to new people and if you wanna give me prompts then I'm open to them. Also, I have a headcanon (it might be canon??? idk???) that Hinata begins to grow his hair out toward the end of first year and starts to just get it trimmed instead of properly cut and by the end of second he has to tie it up. ((And Kageyama has a thing for it but won't admit it even though he totally does~~~))


End file.
